Fairyformers Nirvana
by PrimusPrime
Summary: Jack has gotten used to his new life, half the time he spends it on earth with the bots, and half the time he spends it with the guild. But now new threats arise. The Oracion Seis appear and plan to use the weapon Nirvana to destroy the world. an old enemy of Jack appears as a member, can he defeat her? Or will the power of Nirvana turn him evil? Find out in Fairyformers: Nirvana
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is the first chapter of the next section of Fairyformers, with the Oracion seis, There won't be too much of the autobots in this arc, but there will in the next one, enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been three weeks since the battle with Laxus, and everything had gone back to normal, School had started again and I was currently in class, thinking

about what the guild was doing, I was drawing the guilds mark in class, when the teacher Mr. G noticed and said,

"Mr. Darby, are you paying attention?" Mr. G said

"Huh? Oh yes sir." I said

"Then tell me what I just said." He said

"uh, I don't know." I said embarrassedly.

"Just what were you drawing here?" He asked taking it from me. "What is this stupid thing?"

"It's just some symbol I thought up just now, nothing important." I said keeping calm, I didn't like people insulting the guilds mark.

"well it seems that you like this mark enough to have it tattooed on the back of your hand." He said grabbing my left hand.

"Hey, let go." I said. "Whats the big deal? It's not like it's hurting anyone."

"Well its disrupting my class, so put a glove on it or you will get detention." He said angrily

"I don't have a glove here." I said

"Fine detention it is then." Mr. G said

"Thats not fair." I said

"life's not fair." He said

"ha ha ha. Aww perfect little Darby got in trouble." Vince sneered.

"Shut it Vince." I said

**LATER AUTOBOT BASE**

"I'm telling you that new teacher has it out for me." I said.

"Jack you weren't paying attention." Arcee said

"Yeah just like half the other class, but did he give them detention? No." I said angrily "It like he thinks I'm the biggest delinquent on earth, he just love to call

me out to embarrass me. Well the good news is that its time for a vacation anyway so I'm going to the one place he can't find me. Earthland."

"Oh can we come to?" Miko asked over the phone "I'd love to go on another job with you."

"Miko, Your grounded remember?" I said

"Oh yeah, I was hoping you'd forget that." she said "Oh no gotta go, host parents coming, say hi to the guild for me."

"Will do Miko, bye." I said "You wanna come arcee?"

"No Jack, I'm needed here, but have fun, and don't do anything to dangerous." Arcee said

"Alright, see you later, bye mom" I said

"Bye Jack be careful." She said

"Alright mom don't worry, see you in two weeks." I said opening the portal to earthland. I stepped through in front of the guild, sand noticed Master Makarov

addressing Erza, Lucy Gray and Natsu.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Oh jack there good you're here I was just discussing a mission for these four, involving a dark guild called the Oracion seis." Makarov said holding out papers,

"Here is what we know about them."

"I took the papers and read the names, "Brain, Razor, Midnight, Cobra, Racer, Angel and..." I stopped and re-read the name three times to make sure I had read

it right. "No, it can't be." I said shaking

"What is it jack?" Lucy asked

"The last name. "Arachnid" I said

"Yeah so what?" Natsu said

"Guys remember when you all saw my memories?" I asked

"Yeah, so?" Erza asked

"Well remember when I was chased by that giant spiderbot? Her name is Arachnid." I said

"So you think that she is here? How did she get here?" Erza asked

"I'm not sure, it might be a different person but the risk is too great, I'm going to." I said.

"sorry jack not happening." Makarov said "Only those chosen can go on this mission."

"Master please, if this is Arachnid then I have to go." I reasoned. "I'm the only one who knows what she is capable of, and besides she has this coming."

"Why?" Happy asked.

"Not only did she hunt me like an animal, and kidnap my mother, she also murdered arcee's former partner Tailgate, not to mention thousands of autobots, she

has a lot to answer for, and I'm going to fight her. So you can either let me tag along, or I'll find some other way to get there because I am going and no one is

gonna stop me." I said

"Fine, but you had better tell them everything you know about her." Makarov said.

"Thanks master." I said happily and with that we set off. We were in a cart traveling to the rondevu point and everyone could tell that I was on edge.

"Jack what's wrong?" Lucy asked concerned putting her hand on my leg.

"Luc, its just that, well, I'm worried about you." I said

"Why? I am a pretty accomplished mage." Lucy said.

"Lucy, Arachnid is a three story tall five ton, sadistic, murderous robot, whose goal is to sever my head from my body, and hang it on a wall, as well as killing

Arcee and everyone else I care about, if she finds out that you are my sister, then you will become her target as well." I said

"Don't worry jack, we will make sure that doesn't happen" Erza said.

"Alright, I known that you will." I said smiling.

"We're here." Gray said stopping the carriage in front of a building. We were greeted by members of the Blue Pegasus guild Hibiki, Eve, Ichiya, and Ren.

"Hey, Fairy tail was only supposed to send four members not five." A voice said behind me I turned around and saw the members of Lamia scale, who I

remembered that Erza said there names were Lyon, Sherry, and Jura.

"Jack is here because he has information on one of the members of Oracion seis, the one called Arachnid." Erza said

"Then why didn't he tell you and let you tell us instead of coming." the man named Jura asked.

"Because he'd only tell us if we let him come and besides he's fought her before." Lucy said

"Wait, you jack heartfilia aren't you?" Lyon said

"Yes I am." I said.

"Is is true that you can use any kind of magic after seeing it only once?" Sherry asked

"Yes, Yes it is." I said proudly.

"Enough with the pleasantries." Jura said, "when the representative from Cait shelter arrives I want you to tell us everything you know about this Arachnid."

"Right, wait did you say one member?" I asked.

"Yes, Cait Shelter is only sending one member from their guild." Jura said

"If thats true then how scary powerful is this guy gonna be?" Lucy asked

Just then a blue haired girl ran in and promptly tripped and fell on her face.

"Ow." She said as she got up and dusted herself off. "Hi, uh, sorry I got here so late." She said "I've come from the Cait shelter guild. my name's Wendy. Its

nice to meet all of you." She said.

"She's a kid?" Lucy said awestruck

"a little girl?" Lyon said

"Wendy Huh?" Natsu said.

**Well that marks the end of the first chapter of Fairyformers Nirvana, I Know it was short but the next chapter will be longer, so please read and **

**review.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well loyal readers, you asked for it and you got it, Fairyformers Nirvana chapter 2, also last night in a dream I had a huge epiphany, I have **

**come up with another idea for Transformers Prime Z! Isn't that great?! So I should update it soon. Until then, enjoy this chapter. One more **

**thing, either people don't notice the references to lines from other shows and or movies, or they just don't care to tell me they noticed them, i'd **

**really appreciate it if you would tell me you noticed it and where it's from otherwise I may just stop using them.**

**Chapter 2**

"Wendy, Huh?" Natsu said

"Cait Shelter sent a kid?" Sherry said. "It must have been a mistake, an accident."

"There are no accidents." I said (Kung Fu Panda) "In reality everything happens for a reason, sometimes you can't see the reason until the end. Then it makes

perfect sense."

"You shouldn't wander off like that Wendy, and stand up for yourself, you'll never earn their respect otherwise." A voice said and threw the door came a small,

white cat in a red dress.

"Oh you followed me Carla?" Wendt said

"Of course I did, you're much too young to travel unaccompanied child." carla said.

Lucy began picking on Happy because it was obvious that he had a crush on her but I stopped listening when Erza said

"Jack, what you said was pretty deep." Erza said.

"Yes it was." Jura said. "You seem wise beyond your years."

"Thats just something I heard once from someone in a dream." I explained. "You see, when I first met the bots and arcee, I thought that it was just some stupid

accident that day, I really doubted myself, I mean what could a puny human like offer them? But one night I had a strange dream, it was all dark but then a

huge glowing bot appeared, he somehow knew of my doubt and offered me this advice. He said 'You believe that meeting the autobots was an accident? Wrong!

There are no accidents. In time you will come to realize that you offer the autobots something that would help them grow into a force strong enough to end the

war.' Then I just woke up."

"Have you realized what that something is?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I have." I said.

"What is it?" Jura asked

"I offered the something, and now because of that they have grown into something far greater than the decepticons could ever dream of being."

"And what would that be?" Lucy asked.

"Its a human concept that Optimus heard of when he came to earth but didn't truly understand it until he met me Miko and Raf." I paused looking at everyone.

then smiling I said "Family."

"Yes you are right jack." Erza said.

"Now then Jack you have intel on the Oracion Seis member known as Arachnid?" Jura asked.

"Yes, if I'm right than the arachnid we face is a cybertronian." I said

"A cybertronian? What's that?" Lyon asked.

"A Cybertronian is an autonomous robotic organism, at least twice the size of this building, and this one it pure evil." I said clenching my fist. "She's a sadistic

murderer. armed with multiple spear like legs, blasters, acid, and the ability to shoot webs from her hand. She's murdered thousands, and she loves it. She

considers me her ultimate prize because i'm the only one besides my partner arcee who has managed to outsmart her. Her goal is to destroy the autobots, kill

my family, torture me and after she gets board, decapitate me and mount my head on a wall. They were fighting a war. One side was the autobots fighting for

peace, and the other was the decepticons fighting to rule cybertron with iron fists, literally. Their battle waged for eons but over time, their planet became

uninhabitable, ravaged by the war so the masses scattered to the stars, the decepticons found their way to earth and it has become a battleground in the war,

Arachnid came to earth to hunt humans, but she see's be as a much more valuable prize, since as I said I outsmarted her but even more so because I'm arcee's

partner, Arcee and arachnid are arch enemies, and arachnid's favorite thing to do is bring arcee pain." I finished clenching my fists harder

"So you have faced her before, how much trouble are we in?" Carla asked.

"How much trouble are we in?" I repeated, "On a scale of one to ten? Eleven." (Doctor Who)

"Is she really that strong?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu you saw bulkhead, he's the biggest autobot I know, and arachnid beat him easily." I answered. "So I want you guys to promise me something.

"What?" everyone asked.

"If it really is arachnid that I know, leave her to me. She has it coming." I said

"Alright Jack we promise." Erza said.

"Right, if she's there, she's yours." Natsu agreed

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Jack." Lucy said. "What if it is her, are you sure you can beat her?"

"not sure, but I have a feeling we'll know soon enough." I said. "Don't worry Luc, I'll be ok."

"yeah but what if you can't beat her jack?" Lucy said with tears in her eyes. "I lost you once, I don't think I can take losing you again."

"We can't worry about that now, we need to head out." Jura said.

"Right! Lets go!" we all answered and we all set out.

"Erza." Lucy whispered as we were walking.

"What is is Lucy?" Erza asked

"If this arachnid person is the one jack's talking about, will you keep an eye on him. If I lost him it would destroy my whole world." Lucy said.

"Don't worry Lucy, I will. No one will be taking Jack away." Erza said smiling holding up her right thumb "I promise."

"thanks Erza." Lucy said

"Don't mention it." Erza replied.

**LATER**

We had been running for a while now, we didn't know what to expect. But we were is for a surprise.

"Wow what's that?" I asked as a huge flying ship came into view over us.

"Thats the Magic Bomber Christina." Erza said "Very powerful."

But then, the bomber was hit by a huge magical attack, we didn't know where it came from.

"Look! Over there!" I said and in the glare of the sun, we saw them, the Oracion Seis. I looked behind them and there she was, just like I thought.

"Arachnid." I hissed through my teeth.

"Why Jack it's so good to see you again, looks like I get my reward earlier than I thought." She sneered. "No autobots to protect you this time. Its just too bad

that Arcee won't be here to see me slice your head from your body. Oh well, I'll just show her when I return to earth and rip out her spark."

"I no longer need protection Arachnid, I can defeat you on my own." I said. "The only way our fight will end is me ripping out your spark, and then the burden

on Arcee's soul will vanish and Tailgate, not to mention all the other being's you've killed will finally be able to rest in peace.

It has now begun the showdown between the Oracion Seis and the Allied forces.

**Cliffhanger, Epic battle coming up including jack strongest magic yet. What is it? Wait and see, Please review, the update of Transformers Prime **

**Z might be a while because I've got finals to study for, college sucks. Thats the reason that this chapter was a little on the short side sorry **

**about that.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers I said i'd update Fairyformers and I am, I think my case of writer's block is almost gone! Which means that I might **

**update my other stories later this week, it might happen. Also, The fights in this arc will revolve around Jack and Arachnid, if you **

**want to see the others fight, you should watch Fairy Tail sorry about that. Anyway when we left our heroes they just met the **

**Oracion Seis and Jack met up with Arachnid, so Find out what happens in this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Really Jack you might be a wizard but you still are no match for me." Arachnid said as the others began their fight I stood between Arachnid

and Lucy.

"One thing." I said "How did you even get here? You need magic to open a portal to another dimension."

"Jack, Jack, Jack." Arachnid said. "Do you really believe that? It was simple, all it took was a few modifications to a spacebridge before the war,

I was the greatest when it came to spacebridge engineering."

"I didn't ask for your life story." I said "Now leave before you get hurt."

"You shouldn't make threats you can't back up Jack." Arachnid sneered

"It wasn't a threat." I said calmly "Lucy stand back."

"But Jack…" Lucy said

"Stand. Back." I said

"Ok Jack." Lucy said

"Don't want your little friend to fight me?" Arachnid taunted

"You're not worth her wasting her magic on." I sneered

"You'll pay for that insult Jack, I was going to make your death quick and painless but now I think I'll draw it out for at least a few weeks."

Arachnid hissed charging.

"Bring it on Decepticon." I said Gathering up my magic I yelled out "LIGHTNING ARMOR! CYBERTRONIAN MODE!" Arachnid stopped in her tracks

when she heard me yell that, I was surrounded by lightning and when it cleared I looked like a male version of Arcee.

"Wow, you look good as a cybertronian, but what's with the weird mark of your chest?" Arachnid asked

Looking down I saw that my Autobot symbol and my Fairy Tail mark had fused together "This is a combination of Autobot and Magic." I said.

"This mark symbolizes my allegiance to my guild and Team Prime." Sifting my arms into blaster I yelled "ENERGON BLASTER!" And Blue

lightning was fired out of the guns blasting Arachnid back. The others didn't had similar luck with the others, they were getting beaten so I

decided to reveal something I'd been working on, gathering up lightning in my left hand and fire in my right I combined them into a Unison Raid

The ball got huge and I yelled at the top of my voice "HEY ORACION SEIS! TAKE THIS, LIGHTNING METEOR!" The meteor landed and the

oracion seis were scattered and when they got up I was already charging my next attack, a unison raid using lightning and ice, but I never got

the chance to use it. Realizing that they were losing I heard Brain yell

"ARACHNID! SMOKESCREEN! NOW!"

"Yes of course, until next time Jack." Arachnid said blowing smoke out her mouth clouding everything, and when the smoke cleared, Oracion

Seis were gone.

"That was amazing." Jura said to me.

"yeah thanks." I panted, "But I'm glad they ran, not sure I could pull off two unison raids in a row. Hey wait wheres Happy and Wendy?"

Everyone looked around and saw that they weren't anywhere. "Oh no!" Lucy said. "They must have grabbed them when Arachnid used that

smokescreen."

"We have to save them!" Natsu said.

"Yes but first we need to get out strength back." I said. I looked over at Erza and saw that her arm was turning purple. "Erza! You've been

poisoned! We need an antidote"

"I can take care of that!" Ichiya said pulling out one of his parfum containers and opening it, apparently it was a painkiller and antidote but it

caused erza to scream in pain.

"Stop it you're making it worse!" I yelled punching him. "What do we do?!"

"Lucy I need this." Erza said grabbing her belt causing her skirt to fall down much to the admiration of the other members of Blue Pegasus but I

quickly took them out as erza tied the belt around her arm "Erza what are you doing?"

"I'm going to cut off my arm to prevent the spread of the poison." She said

"What thats crazy." Lucy said.

"Yes it is." Leon agreed, "You can't do it, your hands aren't steady enough let me." He said drawing a sword.

"Forget it" I said punching him "And you stop being stupid." I said to erza karate chopping her head. "you cutting off your arm isn't going to

anything but put you in a coma and cause us to throw up our lunch, we'll find a cure so stop trying to cut your arm off."

"Wendy can heal your friend." Carla said

"Wendy? Really? How?" I asked

"She uses sky magic which can be used to heal other, it can also cure any poison." She answered

"But first we need to find her." Jura said "Everyone split up and search."

"Lucy and I will stay with Erza incase anyone from the Oracion Seis come to try and finish her off."

"Very well Hibiki will stay as well so everyone can stay in contact." Ichiya said who had a black eye from my punch. "Everyone move out!"

We waited for what felt like ever, I took Erza's mind off the pain by telling her, Lucy and Hibiki stories of my adventures with the autobots.

Meeting Arcee, getting trapped in the mine, fighting Mech, Arachnid, the decepticon warship and travelling to Cybertron to save Optimus. But

then we heard a rumbling coming from under ground and I knew what that meant.

"OH NO! ARACHNIDS HERE!" I yelled just as she came out of the ground

"Hello jack good to see you although I see your friend isn't feeling to well." she said faking concern "Maybe I should put the poor dear out of her

misery."

"over my. dead. body." I said ominously

"That can be arranged." she said blasting me.

"Lightning shield." I said deflecting her attack from us.

"impressive but you'll need more than that." Arachnid said.

"I've got much more, I need to finish this now so Thats what I'm gonna do!" I said "with a powerful unison raid. gathering up lightning, fire,

water, earth, and air I rose into the sky and combined it into one huge ball. (similar to Avatar, aang vs Firelord) then I formed it into a ring

which charged with energy. "alright Arachnid its time to end this UNISON! CANNON!" I yelled and blasted Arachnid with all the force I could

muster which inturn blasted Arachnid into the next time zone defeating her. Unfortunately I Used up all my magic and collapsed from

exhaustion. When I woke up Wendy was using her magic to heal me and I noticed that I was resting with my head in Erza's lap.

"Hey you feeling better?" I asked

"Yes thanks to Wendy, and Lucy told me how you defeated Arachnid." Erxa answered "I can't believe you did something so stupid as to use a

quintuple unison raid. using two magics in one is dangerous enough but five? Your lucky it didn't kill you!"

"Sorry didn't think but hey it worked didn't it?" I said as Wendy finished

"There you're all healed." She said

"Thank you Wendy." I said "Where's everyone else?"

"We're all here, we had to fight with the Oracion Seis but we beat them." Gray said.

Looking over at lucy I noticed that she had new clothes on. "Lucy where'd you get those?"

"From Virgo, after I beat angel she gave me new ones because mine got torn up." Lucy explained

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine Jack don't worry, you and Erza were the only ones whose lives were in danger but you're ok now."

Just then the ground started to shake, "What's happening?!" I asked looking towards the center of the forest we saw a huge object rise out of

the ground.

"what the hell is that thing?" Lucy asked terrified.

"Is it some kind of monster?" I asked

"That" Jura said. "Is Nirvana." (Hobbit Desolation of Smaug Reference)

**Another cliffhanger, bet you're wondering if Jack killed arachnid with that last attack? Well maybe he did and maybe he didn't **

**wait and see in the next chapter of Fairyformers: Nirvana.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers time for another chapter of Fairyformers Nirvana. I for those of you wondering Fairyformers will follow the arcs of **

**the anime series up until the end of the tournament arc. Now, Darkness has risen, Nirvana is unearthed and a secret about Jack **

**is revealed by June, The true darkness in his heart. Will Jack overcome it? Or will it consume him. Find out right now!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**GUILD**

Makarov and the rest of the guild was waiting to hear from the alliance about Nirvana, it was very tense and the waiting was enough to drive

you mad, just then they all heard a strange noise outside and went to investigate, they saw that it was June and Arcee emerging from a portal.

"June, Arcee." Makarov said "Nice to see you. Why did you come here?"

"To have a word with Jack." June said. "He skipped out on his detention."

"Sorry but Jack is currently on a mission right now." Makarov said.

"What mission?" Arcee asked

"Jack, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza were sent to meet up with members from two other guilds to aid in the destruction of one of the dark guilds

Oracion Seis." Makarov said.

"What is this Oracion Seis trying to do?" Arcee asked before june could tear into Makarov for letting Jack go.

"They are trying to raise an ancient weapon called Nirvana which has the power to change a persons heart from light to dark and vice versa."

Makarov answered.

"WHAT?!" June yelled before fainting.

She woke up to the girl called Levy who was changing the wet towel on her head.

"June are you ok?" Arcee asked.

"Yes Arcee I'm fine thanks, Makarov, you said that Nirvana has the power to change a persons heart?" June asked anxiously.

"Yes why?" he answered.

"Thats what I was afraid of." June saide. "Everyones in danger then."

"Why?" Makarov asked.

"You see, Jack isn't as good as you all think." June answered.

"June what are you saying?" Arcee asked shocked.

"Jack had been through very hard and traumatic times in his life before he met you Arcee, and to deal with that, his mind created another

personality called Mal. One completely opposite from the Jack that you know. The other personality is evil, and he hates jack which means that

the more jack cares about someone, the more Razor will despise them." June explained. "Jack was eventually able to bury Razor deep into his

subconscious but…"

"If Nirvana is awakened it could cause Mal to break free!" Arcee said. "We have to get to them and make sure that doesn't happen."

"Arcee we can't help Jack." June said. "He has to overcome that darkness on his own."

"She's right Arcee." Makarov said. "People must face their own demons, all we can do is pray that Jack overcomes his.

**WITH JACK**

"Thats the plan." Sair Jura who arrived a few minutes ago with one of the Oracion Seis named Richard who had been affected by Nirvana's

power and turned good.

The plan was to surprise Brain with multiple attacks form every angle, if we could defeat him, then Nirvana would be stopped. But I wasn't

really listening though, there was a throbbing pain in my head.

Erza noticed this and asked "Jack what's wrong?"

"My head. Its on fire!" I yelled in pain.

"Oh no!" Richard said. "Thats how I felt before I was changed by Nirvana!"

"What!? you mean Jack's going to become evil?!" Lucy said in shock.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled before collapsing. I heard everyones voices but they faded into darkness.

When I woke up I was in an empty space with nothing around me. "Hello?" I called "is anyone here?"

"Why yes Jack there is someone here." Said a voice that sent chills down my spine.

"That voice." I said." It can't be."

"Oh but it is Jack. So good to see you again." the voice said as a person began to materialize.

"Mal." I said through gritted teeth. "You can't be here, I got rid of you!"

"No jack you merely banished me deep into the subconscious, and now its your turn" Mal said "You've controlled this body for far too long. So

I'll be in charge from now on. And I can't wait to see your friends reactions when I kill them."

"Oh no you won't." I said "You're going bye bye again." I said. "And you won't be coming back."

"Jack you never had the heart to destroy me." Mal laughed. "What makes this time any different?"

"The difference is this time I'm not going to stop UNTIL YOU'RE JUST A BLOODY SMEAR ON MY FIST!" I yelled charging towards him.

In the real world everyone was watching as I writhed in agony as the battle in my head was waged.

"We have to help him!" Lucy said "What do we do?"

"Wendy can your magic help him?" Erza asked.

"No whatever is happening its happening in his head, I can't heal him but there is a way we can help him." Wendy said

"How?" Natsu asked

"I can transfer our minds into his to help him deal with whatever is causing this." Wendy said. putting her hand on my head. "Everyone put your

hand on Jack head and we can enter his mind."

Everyone placed their hands on my head like Wendy told them and suddenly there was a bright flash of light and all of them were inside my

head watching as I fought with Mal.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked "Who is that?"

"Well, well, well, look who just arrived Jack." Mal said who was currently steping on my head. "All your little friends are here. Why hello

everyone, My name is Mal. I'm the real owner of this body."

"What?! your a lier." Erza said.

"So your Erza Huh?" Mal said "You really are beautiful, I can see why Jack likes you."

Erza blushed at that comment but no one noticed they were too busy staring at me and Mal.

"Just who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Well sis." Mal said "I'm every bad memory, evil thought, and painful experience Jack has ever had and nirvana gave me the power to break out

of the prison Jack put me in. And now, I'm taking this body."

"Guys you shouldn't be here." I said weakly.

"Shut up." Mal said kicking me in the stomach "You pathetic weakling."

"Jack!" Lucy said

"Sis you need to stop caring about him." Mal said. "I'm your brother from now on."

"Like hell you are!" Erza said "You'll never replace Jack you bastard."

"Thats no way for a pretty thing like you to talk." Mal said snapping his fingers

Just then everyone had chains around them.

"What's happening?" Natsu said "I can't use my magic on these chains."

"You can't use your magic unless I say so." Mal said "I control everything in here since Jack is beaten. You know what? The first thing I'm gonna

do is totally annihilate that pathetic Fairy Tail guild, then I'll join up with one of the really powerful dark guilds, thats more my style."

"You can't!" Lucy said

"Be quiet." Mal said snapping his fingers which sent electricity through everyones chains. "You know what I've changed my mind, the first thing

I'm gonna do is destroy everyone Jack cares about. Starting with you Erza." Erza was suddenly over a huge pit and at the bottom was a pit of

lava. "That lava will completely erase you from existence." Mal explained and dropped her.

"ERZA!" Everyone screamed but before she hit the lava a yellow cloud came out of nowhere and saved her (Flying nimbus)

"What?! But how?!" Mal said "Wait don't tell me." Looking over he saw that i was on my feet again, and my eyes were screaming 'bloody

murder'

"That was close." I said, "It was almost too late."

"JACK!" Lucy cried "YOU'RE OK!"

"Yeah sorry, for almost letting you get cooked Erza." I panted

"It's ok jack, just kick this guys ass, we gotta stop Nirvana." Erza said.

"Right." I said.

"Jack I just kicked your ass once today you really wanna try for two?" Mal said

"No Mal I want you gone." I said snapping my fingers and chains appeared around him to. "Anything you can do Mal, I can do."

"Impressive Jack but your still no match for me." Mal said breaking his chains and firing a blast of energy at me.

"Oh I think I can Mal." I said calmly easily deflecting the blast back at him.

"AAHHHH!" Mal screamed in pain.

"Now Mal." I said as two other copies of myself were created "I'm going to tell you this one more time. GET! OUT! OF! MY! HEAD!" (Legion of

Superheroes, Season 2 Final Episode) each of the copies said as we punched him over towards the lava pit just as we were about to push him

in, he began to beg.

"No please Jack don't do this." Mal Begged "No one will cross you with me in charge. I'm a part of you."

"Yep you are." I agreed "A part of me that I don't need anymore." With that I picked him up and held him over the lava pit. "This is my mind.

Consider yourself expelled." After saying that I dropped him in and Mal was gone. The chains around everyone disappeared and they all ran over

to hug me.

"Guys we can celebrate my victory later, we've got to stop Nirvana." I said. "And with Mal gone, there is no way my heart will sucome to

darkness." After I said that we all woke up and no time at all had passed even though it felt like we had spent an hour in my head.

"Jack are you sure you're okay?" Erza asked concerned.

"Don't worry Erza, I'm fine." I said. "Now, lets go stop Nirvana!"

We all shouted "YEAH!" Raised our fists above our heads, and headed off to stop Brain, Midnight, and to destroy Nirvana once and for all.

**Didn't see that coming did you? Jack had a dark side and he was pure evil. weird and creapy isn't it? Anyway, What will happen, **

**will Jack and the Alliance defeat Brain and stop Nirvana? Or will they be defeated and the world will end? Find out in the next **

**chapter of Fairyformers Nirvana.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


End file.
